Base Instincts
by s0laine
Summary: Being an omega in a war-torn Britain is bad. It's even worse since she was in heat and on the run from an Alpha tracker hot on her heels. PWP. A/B/O. OOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to another story that my fickle muse came up with. Will this contain an amazing plot and adventure of a lifetime? _Nope._ Will this be utter trash? _Hell yes._ I took my inspiration from the tons of Reylo A/B/Os I have read the past couple of weeks. My muse suddenly came out of hiding, drink in hand, and demanding to get this filth written. Everything is written but I will post the chapter one by one until it is complete. Also, shout out and all the beta love to the amazing Noppoh. This fic would have never seen the light of day if it wasn't for her help. All other mistakes are my own. Now, on to the story!

* * *

 **Spring 1998**

She was panting from running and the constant apparition but it was no use; he was unable to lose him. This tracker who had been following her for almost an hour now was not only a death eater, but also an _Alpha_.

Of all the rotten luck.

Being an omega in war-torn Britain was bad. Even worse since she was in the middle of her heat with her friends being none the wiser. They were betas and had no clue that her biological designation was different from them. The topic never really came up and she no longer wanted to be a subject of scrutiny. She had enough of that being a muggleborn as it was.

In a hierarchical society, Alphas were the dominant folks — natural born leaders in their own right and quite rare in a wizarding society filled with Betas. Omegas, on the other hand, were like a needle in a haystack. The perfect compliment to an alpha's assertive and dominant nature, omegas were submissives and the only partners that could tame an alpha's volatile nature. And did she mention the heat?

Yes. _Heats_.

According to the few literature she had read, Omegas go in a heat season during spring and it happens around the age of seventeen to twenty. Their bodies will biologically prepare itself to receive an alpha - _to mate and bear them children_. If it was not the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. A broodmare, ugh.

She never had one when she turned seventeen, not even at eighteen, so she thought running around Britain with Harry and Ron would be safe. How terribly wrong she had been. She woke up that morning feeling hot, heavy, and terribly irritated. She thought nothing of it and when the Potterwatch came on, had totally forgotten until that fateful moment when Harry had uttered Voldemort's name and the sound of apparition had surrounded their tent.

He was there in the throng, his scent mixed with other betas, calling to everything that made her the way she was. They ran to escape being caught and she knew - knew with all her heart that they would be if she tagged along, and so she threw a hex at Harry's face and apparated away from them. Masking a scent was unheard of for an omega and even the spells that existed for it in the wizarding world would not work with an Alpha. It was biological. It was natural. And it made her want to cry out in frustration.

She apparated to places her friends did not know.

This was not their escape plan.

If she had followed what they had arranged in case they were to be separated, she knew they would be caught by this alpha and dragged to wherever they kept their prisoners. It was imperative that Harry was kept safe from Voldemort's clutches and so she jumped from place to place until she could no longer do it. She felt her magic being drained by the constant apparition and this _fucking heat_ and the next one would probably splinch her to unrecognisable pieces.

This was her last resort.

It was a forest West of England that she used to visit with her parents. There was a cave a few miles from where she was.

Maybe she could hide. Maybe he would never find her there.

If she could only-

The distinct pop of apparition from where she had appeared made her move faster. He was closing in from the sound of it. And then it happened. She caught wind of his scent impeding her movement.

It was intoxicating, heady and all she wanted was to be near him - _alpha alpha alpha please make me feel better_ please - she shook her head to dispel whatever haze she was experiencing. She did not notice that her legs had failed to move and there, right in front of her, was her worst nightmare.

"Hello, Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And I'm back, and bringing the fun along with me..hopefully? This is the obligatory warning where I would tell you that this contains mentions of _**knotting**_ , _**slick** _and all the other filthy and obscene things that I love about A/B/O so if you want to, you still have a chance to run. Since it doesn't show the planned chapter count unlike on Ao3, this story is composed of 3 chapters, all written and just waiting to be uploaded.

 _ **Y'all ready for this?**_

* * *

"Hello, Granger."

The young woman in front of him squirmed. Her cheeks were flushed and she fidgeted with the wand in her hand.

Being the brightest witch of her age, she was a force to be reckoned with and a menace with her wand. He knew he could overpower her with his alpha strength but it was best to keep her on arm's length if she ever thought of hexing him.

She had that defiant look in her eyes but there was something else. Something different from the way she gazed upon him.

He took a whiff of her scent again and the action almost made his heart stop.

 _That scent._

Not only was he trailing an omega but _this omega_ was undoubtedly in heat - unmated and without a suppressant potion.

 _Mate her._

"Omega, come here." His alpha voice brook no argument.

Granger whimpered and the sound shot to his groin, obliterating all of his carefully laid plans of getting her tied up and taken to the Manor. Taken to Voldemort.

 _No, this omega would not be given to another._

 _Yes, she could be tied up._

 _Helpless. At his mercy._

 _His knot seated deep within her._

The mere thought of it elicited a deep rumble in his chest.

 _His._

She slowly made his way to him, that biological compulsion to follow an alpha was definitely working. Granger was no longer in control of her actions and he was no better. He wanted this omega and he would have her.

o0o

 _Merlin, his voice._

She knew she should be running. At the back of her mind, she knew she should be doing something else - not following Malfoy's orders. _Her alpha's orders._ _Alpha alpha alpha please._ But the hunger to be filled could not be denied.

One step. Two. Three.

Almost there. _Alpha please._

She was a few steps away from him when his arm shot out and tugged her with her back against his chest. His nose found the mating gland on her neck, a patch of elevated skin just below her ear. He rubbed his nose on it, licked it with a fervor that made her breath hitch.

 _Oh_.

She could feel her slick gushing out of her, trailing down her thighs readying her for what was to come. She was too far gone to resist when he started unbuttoning her coat. He did it with haste, eager to have her bare before him, all while he kept licking her gland. It was driving her crazy with lust, so much that she bucked at him and moaned when she felt his hard length against her back.

 _Please._

As if hearing her plea, he went for her jumper next. She raised her arms to help him remove the garment so she was left in only her bra and pants. She shuddered from the cold for a moment and was enveloped in warmth when he wrapped his arms around her. Without breaking contact, he flicked his wand to cast a warming charm and privacy charms around them; then he transfigured the leaves below them to a shaggy rug.

 _Alpha cares. He will take care of you. He will provide for you._

 _Give in, omega._

When she was down to her bra and knickers, he stepped away from her and she whimpered from the loss of his body heat. _No! Alpha come back. I promise I will be good. Please._ But he was not going anywhere. He quickly and methodically stripped his clothes until he was bare before her. She allowed her gaze to wander from his handsome face, the aristocratic nose, his mouth. _I need you alpha please please._ He was broad and his pale muscled flesh was calling to her to touch, to trace her tongue on his -

He was marred, he was hurt. Someone had hurt her alpha. They would pay, they would-

His lips on hers quieted her thoughts and it was all just _him._ His scent, his body so, _so_ warm on her fingertips. They were a tangle of limbs, hands trailing everywhere. His tongue plundered her mouth, mimicking the sexual act and she felt herself getting drenched even more. His thumb flicked her nipple and she gasped. _How did he?_ She did not even notice him remove her bra and his huge hands were doing amazing, sinful things. _More. Please._

She just couldn't get enough.

And then he was pulling her down, her back hitting the soft rug. His mouth left hers and trailed to her neck, seeking the part of her that made her wanton and she keened with delight when his tongue paid special attention to it, when he whispered filthy things to her ear, of him _knotting_ her, of him _filling her with his seed._

The hand that was on her breast slowly traced her stomach and went down, _down_ , to where she needed him most.

He parted her legs, his hand was tracing her sopping entrance. _Yes. Alpha._ She bucked her hips to get more friction. _Please alpha._ He bit her neck in reprimand, not breaking the skin but it was definitely enough to make her stop and wait for his next move. _And move he did._ She was writhing in pleasure, his fingers felt so, _so_ good but it was not enough. She needed - no - wanted more.

"Alpha, please."

He hovered above her and he was looking at her intently. "Tell me omega, tell me what you need."

She hesitated. Could she say it? _Beg for it?_

He nudged her entrance with his cock, lubricating it with her slick, _teasing her of what pleasure he could give_ , robbing her of coherent thought.

"Please. _Please_ fuck me alpha."


	3. Chapter 3

Beta love to Noppoh and to LaBelladoneX who dealt with my last minute tweaking. I uploaded earlier than schedule because work will swallow me whole later with no time to spare, _yay_!

* * *

He filled her in one thrust, his cock sliding with ease and breaking her barrier.

" _Fuck, Granger_."

She was so _fucking_ tight.

He knew the possibility of her being a virgin was high. She was never like the other girls their age who paid attention to the raging teenage hormones; her nose was often stuck in a book and preoccupied with learning all the things the wizarding world has to offer.

And for that he was thankful.

To confirm it, to have her body, pure and untried gave him utter satisfaction.

He was her first.

 _His omega's body will never know another._

Draco stilled to give her time to adjust to his intrusion. He had to grit his teeth to keep from moving when she shifted, accommodating him in her small body.

When she relaxed, he moved ever so slowly. The need to fuck her senseless was overpowered by the fear of hurting his omega. He would take care of her. He would be very good to her. He would do everything just to keep her here. Under him.

 _Forever_.

"Move..please _alpha_." She moaned.

Her sheath was hot and - _damn it_ \- she was squeezing him for all he's worth, snapping what little control he had.

He pulled back and plunged into her, gradually increasing his pace. She was reciprocating with equal ferocity. Panting and mewling. _Begging for his knot._ She was all _please, please alpha. I need you._

And he was cursing, he was chanting her name like a prayer, _Granger_ \- _Granger_ , _you feel amazing, you feel so fucking good._

When he felt her walls fluttering around him, signaling her impending climax, he pulled her to him and flipped her over. This new position felt much better, and he could feel his knot growing.

When she came he was right along with her, latching onto her neck, biting the mating gland and breaking the skin. His seed shot out of him, filling her womb – the white hot, searing pleasure almost made him pass out.

He was never letting her go. Not now, not _ever_.

o0o

When the fog of lust cleared and his knot was getting smaller, Hermione felt her face heat up. They fucked, _hard,_ and she had _begged_ him so many times. They were not lovers, not even friends, but the way she had moaned and pleaded for him to knot her, to fill her with his _seed_ was so embarrassing she would never live it down.

She was supposed to run, she was supposed to get away from him, but she did the opposite and now she knew that her momentary lapse of judgement would cost her Harry's life and safety — if he was not yet taken by the snatchers were after them.

"Stop it Granger. I can hear your thoughts from here," he murmured. Unlike her, he was unashamed of their nudity and the primal act that had transpired between them. Instead of pulling out, now that he was able to, he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her to his side.

The movement pushed his cock deeper, igniting warmth in her belly. She wanted him again. _Oh Merlin._ She had to get away, she had to-

"Don't even think about. I'm not letting you go."

She was suddenly scared of what he would do after their coupling. Would he give her up to Voldemort despite mating with her?

"Are you going to - that is - are you taking me to _him_?" She worried her lip, afraid of what the future held.

"He will never let you live when he gets you, Granger. If his snatchers were not successful getting Potter, he will use you as his pawn to capture him. I will never allow that to happen. You're _mine._ " He nuzzled the skin below her ear, nipping it gently.

She relaxed in his hold, trusting him.

 _Her alpha._

 _He was strong. Her mate would protect her._ The thought of her alpha keeping her safe, unbidden, made her slick gush and her body was ready to go again.

 _Shit._

It definitely did not go unnoticed as she felt him hardening inside her. This might be crazy, and she did not know how they would work it out, but he had seen her through her heat - something fatal for an omega if left unattended. He promised to protect her and keep her away from her enemies. Maybe things would play out differently and if she was lucky, she could save her friends and she could keep _him._

She straddled her mate, moaning as her body recognised another euphoric haze taking over.

 _Please, Alpha._

And he was there, answering her body's primal call.

 _Yours, Omega. Always._

* * *

Thank you to everyone who took their time to read this filthy piece of work, spare a favourite and leave a review. I appreciate you all!

Much love x


End file.
